


Kevin the Moth

by nervousbreakdance



Category: Fall Out Boy, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbreakdance/pseuds/nervousbreakdance





	Kevin the Moth

**《PETE'S POV》**

Just another wonderful birthday... alone.

It's been 5 birthdays in a row where I've spent them alone. I know, sad. But since I've moved to Chicago, I didn't have much friends and barley knew anyone.

"Happy Birthday to me, I guess..." I whispered to myself, as I blow out the candle of my vanilla cupcake. I didn't even want vanilla, but that's all the bakery had.

After cleaning up my apartment, I decided to just call it a night and another lonely ass birthday. As I laid in bed, my thoughts and feelings swirled around, creating a very stressful flurry. I'm all alone. I've been in Chicago for almost a year and absolutely no friends. No family around, everything and everyone I know are back home, in New York. Maybe I should just go back... Chicago is just another one of my "brilliant" ideas that went down the crap hole.

Worst of all, I haven't met that special someone yet. That one guy that made my heart flutter and my palms sweaty. That had me wrapped around their soft finger. No one. I'm a now 29 year old man, and I have no one to call mine.

I felt moisture on my cheeks and realized that I'm crying. Great... I'm now a 29 year old baby man. I know I should probably just man up and actually do something about this crisis, but I can't. I've lost all hope. I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life.

Out of the blue, I saw something zip passed me... a fly? No, much too big for a fly. A butterfly? Nope, too small. What the heck?

I shot out of bed, following the strange thing to my living room, but to see nothing there. Did I just hallucinate the entire thing? Or?...

Nah, I've had a stressful day and I'm probably just tired. As I'm about to call it quits, I see something land in front of my television. As I approach it, I realize it's a... moth?

The brown insect seems to be looking at me. We keep our eyes on each other for the next 3 minutes, observing.

The moth decides to stop messing around and flies towards me. I don't move. Why should I? It's just a moth. He won't hurt me.

The moth lands right on my shoulder and seems to make itself conformable. It was kinda... nice? I guess is a way to put it.

"Hey little guy," I cooed softly. "You looking for a place to stay?"

He only flapped his wings once but didn't fly off. Guess that's a yes? I don't know! I'm talking to a moth! Damn, if only my parents could see me now. They would be so proud! (Hint the sarcasm).

"You lost? Huh Kevin," I asked. That's right, I named him! Kevin the moth, my new buddy. Fuck, that sounds so sad and pathetic.

Kevin flew off my shoulder and towards my door, landing on the door knob.

My heart slammed to the floor. He's leaving already? Well... I guess even moths have lives too.

I let out a heavy sigh and proceed to opening the door for him. But Kevin wouldn't move off the knob.

"Kevin, do you wanna leave or not?" I whined.

Kevin slowly flew back on my shoulder, allowing me to open the door.

I stood there for 30 seconds and this moth hasn't made a single move.

"Oh my- Kevin! Make up your mind! Are you leaving or not!?!? Haven't you ever heard of closing the goddamn door, no?" I shouted.

Someone cleared their throat, embarrassment rushing to my cheeks. The old lady that lives in front of me stood there, with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you okay dear?"

"Ummm... yeah? Sorry to bother you." I slammed the door shut before she can even respond.

Great, now my neighbor thinks I'm crazy! This is just what I needed.

Kevin made his way to my door knob again, waiting for me.

I groaned and gave Kevin an evil stare. "Now what?"

I opened my door once again for the insect but he didn't do anything. Just when I'm about to close the door again, he landed on my finger and call my insane but... he seemed to tug on my finger. As if he wanted to show me something. I quickly ran back inside to my room, grabbing my keys and changing out of my pajamas, which was just my boxers. I swiftly put on skinny jeans, a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, and a black hoodie. On my way to the door, I slid on some tennis shoes and locked my apartment. "This better be good Kevin."

Kevin began to fly away, with me right on his heels... well, wings.

Kevin and I began our small adventure through Chicago, at fucking midnight. The streets were dark and cold. Of course, no one was around. I almost lost Kevin a couple of times, but we quickly found each other again.

Kevin ended up leading me to the park, which looked like a ghost town. There was nothing for me to be interested in.

"Kevin! Why did you bring me here? There's absolutely-"

That's when I heard it. Sniffles and whimpers. Someone is here, and they're crying. I glanced behind the big oak tree and saw a boy. He was curled up in a ball at the base of the tree, wrapped in his own misery.

The boy has blonde hair, nerdy glasses, no jacket or anything, and a black fedora.

"Are you okay?" I asked kindly, scaring the shit out of the guy at first. His eyes met mine and I swear, the entire world stopped around us.

He had the most gorgeous pair of eyes I've ever seen. A marvelous shade of blue. My eyes darted down to his pretty pink lips, so plump and begging to be kissed.

"N-no... it's just..." He bursted out crying once again.

I scurried my way next to him and hugged him tightly. "Shhhhh... it's okay. I'm here now."

We both stayed in that position for the next... who knows. Who cares. It's only me and this angel sent from heaven. Soon enough, his sobs turned into small and soft hiccups.

He lifted his head from my chest and smiled at me. "T-thank you. I'm s-sorry to bother y-you-"

"No no no no no, it's fine. I'm glad to help. Feeling better?" I said.

The mysterious boy nuzzled his cold nose into my neck, hot breath tickling my skin. "Y-yeah... "

"Good, because someone as beautiful as you doesn't deserve to be crying." I immediately regretted it. Fuck, now he's gonna think I'm weird and leave. He's probably not even into guys. Unlike me, he probably has lots of friends and a girlfriend. What was I thinking? Idiot!

His pale cheeks flushed ruby red, a full on smile forming on his lips. "P-probably not as b-beautiful as you though..."

Now it was my turn to blush. Damn, I met this guy in under an hour and I'm already obsessed with him.

I placed my hand over his, grinning down at him. "I'm Pete."

He giggled the most adorable giggle I've ever heard. Like, holy shit I would die to hear that giggle every single day! "Well nice to meet you Pete, I'm Patrick."

Patrick. Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. Perfect, just like him.

Patrick snaked his arms around my neck and snuggled next to me. I felt him shiver as an icy cold breeze pasted by us. I pulled away from him, sliding my hoodie off and wrapping Patrick up.

"Oh, Pete, it's fine. Keep the jacket-" He began to protest.

"No, it's fine. You can have it." He smiled warmly and pressed a kiss on my cheek.

"You're so thoughtful." He whispered.

The skin on my cheek tingled and felt like electricity was coursing through my body. I suddenly got a rush of energy from that one kiss. It wasn't even on the lips but damn that felt amazing. My body immediately wanted more. Patrick Patrick Patrick was all my body craved for. Kiss kiss kiss was what I wanted. This boy is driving me nuts.

The shuffling from the cute boy snuggled in my arms snapped me from my thoughts, bringing me back to him.

"You have pretty tattoos..." He whispered, tracing my Jack Skellington one.

"Thanks," I chuckled.

Comfortable silence lingered in the air. It was nice. Peaceful, especially with Patrick with me.

The birds began to chirp a sweet melody. Squirrels squirmed around their tree, causing the leaves to shuffle gently. The sun waking up from its slumber. Best night since I've moved to Chicago.

Suddenly all those hopeless nights and desperate days didn't matter anymore. I've finally found someone, even if it was just for one night, but I would love one more time.

"Thanks for the memories, Patrick." I muffled into his blonde locks.

He giggled, thanking me back. Patrick has such an adorable giggle.

I continued to stare at the beauty wrapped in my strong arms. Man, I would give anything to wake up every morning to this little ray of sunshine. To see his cute smile brighten up my world. To hear his laugh bring joy to my life. His everything. I want it. Need it.

The distance sound of a dog barking snapped us from our utopian world, causing Patrick to untangle himself from my arms. Disappointment rushed through my veins. Tears threatenedto spill into the Earth's soil. Did I do something wrong?

Patrick's big blue eyes studied me. Calculating every aspect of me. A battle stormed in his head. What could this little angel be thinking about? Hopefully nothing bad concerning me..

An award winning smile cracked on his porcelain pale skin. His soft hand outstretched in front of me. "Come on Pete."

I gladly returned the grin, accepting his hand.

It was like we were meant to be. Our hands fit together perfectly, they just clicked. Like missing pieces of a puzzle. He is the milk to my cookies( ***cough*** milk fic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ***cough*** ).

We gazed into each others eyes. Nothing can beat the innocence behind those eyes. It's true beauty. Another thing I must have for myself. Nobody else, just me.

"Here," Patrick whispered gently. I felt a slip of paper slide into my empty hand. I immediately tightened my grip on it, afraid it was suddenly going to disappear.

A silky smooth pair of lips caught themselves on mine, together moving in perfect harmony. So sweet. Addicting, I'm never letting go. My hand began to rub the small on his back, pulling Patrick even closer to me. Thumb delicately tracing my jawline. We both sigh into each others mouths, the enjoyment and satisfaction of being together taking over.

Patrick was the first to pull away, leaving my lips swollen and red. "Thank you Pete."

Slowly, Patrick walked away, trailing down the dirt path.

He kissed me. Patrick actually kissed me, on the fucking lips. A surprised and shocked smile spread on my mouth.

I hesitantly unfolded the piece of paper Patrick handed me.

_You're such a cutie <3_   
_Call me sometime?_   
_*insert phone number*_   
_~Patrick xxx_

I chuckled at Patrick's words. Life gets better. Everyone needs someone to hold, to love. Patrick is the one, I know he is.

I look up at the now pink sky. I've never smiled so much in my entire life.

"Thank you Kevin," I whisper. "Wherever you are, thank you so damn much..."

**Kevin the moth** helped me find my soulmate. Life is strange, but you just got to hang on and enjoy the ride. Because you'll never know when you might meet someone like Patrick, my perfect angel.

 

**《Phil's POV》**

I can't believe her. What the fuck! After everything I've done for her...

She left, she's gone. She got what she wanted, and now she disappears. From my life. How could she be so selfish? I gave her everything she wanted, and this is how she repays me... fucking bitch...

Tears stream down my face, my liquor scented breath making my nose scrunch up in disgust. This is what my life has become. Booze and crying. Phil Lester is a complete mess.

I felt something tickle my ear, like butterfly kisses.

"Fucking hell..." I grumbled. I wiped my ear, getting rid of the disturbing feeling.

I reached out for my cheep beer bottle, only to see a... moth?

The moth seemed to be looking straight at me. And me at him. I finger grazed one of his wings, careful not to hurt him. "Hey little guy, you lost?"

His dark brown wings fluttered, expanding as he fly towards my door.

"Do you want me to follow you? Huh Kevin?" I asked my new curious friend. I walked up to the apartment entrance, opening the door. I felt Kevin tug at the hair, urging me to follow him.

I laughed, which surprised me. I haven't laughed since she left me. Maybe I could get something good out of this, for once in a long time. "Okay, okay Kevin. I'm coming." I said playfully.

I swiftly grabbed my jacket and keys. Rushing out the door, I took one last glance at my apartment. Everything was so dark and gray. Meaningless. Lifeless.

I shook my head, getting those bad thoughts out of my head, before they took over. I'm going to change. From here on out.

Why the sudden change in mind? I have a feeling about this adventure I'm about to take. Kevin must want to show something important. Something beautiful.

Or maybe not. Maybe I'm just being stupid and following so random moth with no damn reason. Who knows. Who cares.

I'm willing to take the chance.

I grin slightly, before finally closing the goddamn door.


End file.
